


crimson liquid

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Mission: Magic! (Cartoon)
Genre: Badly Written, Blood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Short, Whump, Written late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: What would happen if one of the Mission: Magic! kids got injured during a trip? Written in the POV of Socks. Written in a frenzy late at night, that's why it's not as good as most of my other stuff.





	crimson liquid

**Author's Note:**

> god i have no excuse for delaying most of my fanfic series rn really except for maybe college  
> i'm going to ubc, and i'm writing mission: magic! fanfics where the kids get hurt  
> what is wrong w/ me

Socks woke up to a pain shooting up his side. All he could feel was pain. A lot of pain.  
  
"Socks, are you okay?" Socks heard Franklin enquire, as Socks was coming to.  
  
Socks groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
 _Thankfully_ , he mused, _None of my friends got hurt_.   
  
After all, they were all looking down at him. Even Harvey was worried about him, judging by his expression.  
  
Socks was about to say something, when he started being shaken vigorously by Vinnie.  
  
"Socks, don't die on me now! Speak ta me, 'ya lugnut!" Vinnie screeched loudly, almost making Socks vomit from his fearful tone... and more importantly, his pain was also making his gag reflex go crazy.  
  
Socks let out another yell as another pain shot up his side.  
  
Vinnie was now in full on panic mode. "Oh no, I hurt him! I hurt my best friend!"  
  
"I-I'm fine-" Socks winced in pain, before yelling out again.  
  
"You're not fine, Socks!" Carol started, before noticing his side. "You're bleeding!"  
  
Kim took a deep breath, motioning to Socks. "Okay, okay, don't panic. We have to get him healed up before Miss Tickle and Rick notice, it's fine."  
  
Vinnie takes off his jacket, and then grabs Harvey's jacket right off of him, swaddling Socks in those two pieces of clothing like a baby blanket. "C'mon, Socks, buddy, we'll get youse healed up..."  
  
Socks mumbled, and slipped out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i was going w/ a stream of consciousness thing, which is why the sentences are so brief?  
> i might continue this, idk


End file.
